


The Side Effects To Power

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after Naruto uses the fox’s chakra</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effects To Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psymonobsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Psymonobsidian).



**The Side Effects To Power**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: What comes after Naruto uses the fox’s chakra_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Psymonobsidian. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: M_

The Fox was demanding to be let out again.

It had become almost unbearable. The demon kept chewing at its bars and flinging its weight against the door. Its voice followed Naruto’s every movement and it filled his dreams to the point that he was almost scared to sleep any more.

For the first time, he understood why Gaara turned out the way that he did.

And then a cool hand brushed over his forehead and wood-flavoured chakra brushed his. He could feel the fox pull back a little bit, enough so he could hear himself think again.

The chakra and hand pulled back slightly and Naruto blindly grabbed at it. His fingers met cloth and he clamped his fist shut.

“Naru—”

He ignored the startled exclamation and yanked, pulling the foresty chakra back towards him. It was the first time in too long that that fox left him alone and if this did the trick, Naruto wasn’t about to let it go.

The Kyuubi pushed back and Naruto felt it rattle his very being. He needed that woodsy chakra to be even closer, tugging it so it could infuse his very being. If it blanketed him…

“Naruto—”

He snarled. How dare they resist him! Did they want the fox to break free? Did they want him to become a killing machine? Did they want to destroy the vill—

 _Ohhhhhhhh_ …

Soothing chakra raced down his pathways, shoving the fox back further and Naruto felt his arms give out, collapsing against a firm trunk-like chest as he breathed deeply. The intense fresh scent of leaves and trees didn’t help his suddenly too-fast heartbeat or the remnants of strong feelings left over from the fox.

The calloused fingers on his back didn’t calm him either.

There was something that his nose and body remembered—hot nights, sweaty skin under his, a hard mouth that was just as aggressive as his own, whispered words in the darkness—that made him react. The faint knowledge that the fox was disgusted and thus left Naruto alone afterwards only made him press forwards more desperately.

Powerful hands steadied him and he felt his head spin. He _needed_. He _needed_ and he _needed_ more _now_. He thrust towards the source of his relief.

In between pushes and the flow of chakra, he heard someone muttering soft things to him, but they didn’t matter as much as getting rid of the fox and his urgency at this point. He pulled and plunged against the wood-flavoured chakra until…until…until…

He shattered into a million pieces.

ox0XOX0xo

Naruto woke to careful hands petting him. “Better?”

“…yeah.” Naruto sighed and didn’t get off of the warm body.

“You know, you need to rely less on the demon’s power. You have plenty of chakra of your own that doesn’t give you these sorts of side effects after you use it.”

“Yeah, I know.” He paused. “But you’ll be there to help me if I do have to use it, won’t you?”

“For as long as I can and as often as you need it.”

Naruto smiled slightly and curled back up on the shoulder.

He would always be safe from the fox as long as his lover was there.

_x Fin x_


End file.
